Distilled Light
by goddessa39
Summary: Christopher Halliwell is the forgotten one, the powerless one. He is the innocent one no one pays attention to. In truth, he is the younger one forgotten by those that should care. But he is powerful and has a path of his own…
1. Chapter 1

**Distilled Light**

_Chapter 1: Introduction to the world…_

Canon: Charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Duh!

Genre: Drama/Fantasy

Characters: Chris, Bianca, Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, OCs, etc…

Pairing: Bianca/Chris, OC/OC, Leo/Piper,

Rating: M for Mature.

Warning: Adult content, violence, sexual content, some blood play, cursing, etc…

Timeline: AU. It's in the changed future. But the Cleaners or whatever suppressed Chris being there from their minds; that means that Wyatt is saved, but nobody tries to actively associate anything with needing to happen. Also, they never told Chris or Wyatt or anyone about Chris coming back to the past or the alternate future.

Summary: Christopher Halliwell is the forgotten one, the powerless one. He is the innocent one no one pays attention to. In truth, he is the younger one forgotten by those that should care. But he is powerful and has a path of his own…

Notes: I tried to put more dialogue into this and succeeded. Unfortunately I've written the next to chapters and it hasn't continued. Grrr…

Notes: The other Chapters are gonna be small than this.

-"Telepathic conversations"-

* * *

His alarm goes off and his hand reaches up to push down on the sleep button. Only he slammed it too hard the morning before and now it's stuck. There is no sleep button left so he groans and tries to sit up. Not fully awake, the circulation to his limbs and head hold him down for a few more moments. He feels fuzzy and yawns through the cotton filling his mind. 

He can ignore the ringing but a bang on his wall from the room over tells him that his brother can't. "Get up and turn it off!" he hears in a mumble through the old walls that is a loud yell on the other side. Let no one tell you that that the old manors cannot retain age in some spots.

Chris complies with a roll of his eyes, wondering what's up Wyatt's butt now_. I wonder if it was really after a demon or if he was out partying again,_ Chris thinks. Often times, Wyatt doesn't get back to the manor until the early hours of the morning. His mother just lets it go though, saying he was out demon hunting.

Of course, if _he_ was out past eleven at night, he'd be grounded and yelled out about how his parents were "so disappointed that he disobeyed the rules" despite how they barely gave his older brother any problems.

Wyatt was blonde and tall and buff. He didn't have muscles like Arnold Schwarzenegger but the girls zoomed around him like bees over honey or maybe girls over shoes. He was very much the playboy and was lauded as a man in his senior year.

As a junior, Chris was pretty much ignored, which didn't bother him as much now as it did when he was young and needed the parental attention. What bothered him was when people compared him to his so-great brother. Chris may not have light angelic flowing locks or be the most handsome person in the world, but he hated how people had to rub it in. His dark brown hair he kept short, but long enough to need to run a brush through it once or twice after a shower. His eyes were not the baby-blue of his father, but were a sky grey that his girlfriend liked to say reminded her of clouds.

Bianca loved the rain. Chris got to like it pretty quickly after meeting her. When he managed to push himself off of his bed, he thought of his friends to push away the thoughts of the Halliwells.

Chris had his own group of friends at Devon-Shire High in San Francisco. He was just surprised how just about all of Wyatt's friends were normal mortals when the people who flocked to himself were magically inclined.

By the time the four of them were in third grade, they could practically tell a stranger up and down whom the others were and how they acted if they had a reason to. Chris was the leader, though he didn't see himself that way. His friends knew that he was pessimistic and constantly needed attention not as the best of something, but as a person. As the son of the eldest Charmed One, he was pretty well known. What most didn't remember was that he was also Twice-Blessed. In fact, his father was an Elder, not a white lighter. As such, he probably had loads more power than his older brother.

Unfortunately for his state of mind, no one really remembered this factual theory. Well, not his family anyways. Even the demons they came across respected him in a way that they were not even afraid of the elder son.

The first friend he ever made was a girl named Candice Hendrix. He'd called her "Dice" within a week of their friendship and would later swear he had forgotten the rest of her name. She was a petite, voluptuous young woman with emerald eyes and straight red/blonde streaked long hair. Dice's powers were more of the gentle sort. She could carry sounds on the wind, meaning her hearing was much better naturally and she could spy on people much easier.

She could also wind-ward an area to keep from spying. It also allowed her to bring winds around her and heal with and travel by wind. Dice also had a slight ability for switching that she was still trying to hone. She had a fixation with all instruments and could make a Potion with the meanest of them-though her skills in the kitchen gave no sign of it. It was her way with words by far blew anyone Chris had previously known away. Part Fae, and one eighth Siren, it was hard to keep the boys off of her. An average sized frame may have once allowed her to blend in, but her beauteous magic brought many looks towards her.

Fortunately for Dice, her boyfriend Davinick Berkley was around. Almost six feet tall by the time they were out of middle school, he could easily frighten off a number of Dice's suitors. "Nic" took the weights class and had no problem showing off his muscles through tight shirts. He had no liking for the attention, but it helped to scare of people who wanted Dice's attention. Nic's powers were obviously bodily. He had super strength, though it wasn't anything in league with Superman, and a morphing ability. Not only was Nic the tallest and strongest, but he had a good head on his shoulders. Dark hair and dark brown eyes gave him a sort of dark angelic look He was also very obsessed with runes. Nic was a full witch, both his parents having had magic. Unfortunately, they had died right before the gang went into high school.

Fortunately for Nic and his cute little sister Evelyn "Flower" Berkley, they were rich. Plus, Chris's own specialties in computers kept off social services and stuff with some fake Uncle had signed for Nic's emancipation and guardianship over Flower. Evelyn often felt like her brother's friends were her other brother and sisters-they were always around. She had all of them wrapped around her finger quite early, and treated them as such. Her blonde hair made her look like a little nymph and she was quite into playing little pranks. Chris suspected that she was looking to be apprenticed to the Puck, but could not hold down evidence.

The fourth member of their little gang was Bianca Perry. Chris had sworn to Nic after their meeting that he was in love with her. She had off-blonde hair slightly lighter than her exotic skin and navy blue eyes that reminded Chris of the jeans she so loved. Born of the Phoenix clan, she had taken up the job after her father had died. Her shimmering, fireballs, and slight telekinesis showed that heritage. But Bianca could also scry with her thoughts, and read the thoughts of something touched. Her mother had been killed before she could remember, so she had been raised under her father's influence. The need to survive required money and it had been the only option. There was no way she was going into foster care.

As there was no record of either of her parents' deaths, and they had no mortal friends or jobs to hold them, it had been pretty simple to pretend that someone was caring for her. She had met Chris on a hunt and they had clicked pretty quickly. It had been his idea to go to school, though she had no real social experience. With his help and some good-rate hacking, he'd pulled up some fake files for her from an Uncle who was too embarrassed to be seen because of some battle scars or something.

In his friends' views, Chris was somewhat of the prodigy among them. Not only was he smart and cute, but he had a lot more powers than was normal. His perfect memory allowed him to remember things much easier. The only problem with this was that he had become somewhat neurotic. He was their leader but he was quite unsettled because of the favoritism of his older brother. He was quite the gentleman and had a broody sense to him.

They'd all been forgotten in a way, and maybe that was why they had formed such a bond at so young an age. Their magic was studied next to school work, and no one was the wiser. After so many years, they'd become used to no outside influence and whether it was good or bad, they conquered their problems.

Unfortunately, he still had school. Getting up, Chris stretched and collected his clothes before hurrying to the bathroom. All he had on was a pair of boxers with music notes on them. Hurrying to the bathroom, he closed the door and came face to face with his scars in the mirror.

Most of his injuries had been healed in time but he still had a large diagonal white mark from his belly button to his chest from one of the times he had gotten kidnapped. He'd had to get himself out. When he had come home, Chris had discovered that he hadn't been missed. Even after a few hours, no one had noticed that he was missing.

He had been six. And it was then that he had begun hunting demons on his own, and accepted that he wasn't really part of the Halliwell family.

There was another scar that looked like something had tried to pull his skin off when in fact something had latched onto him and gotten under his skin and tried to pull of some of his flesh. It was much smoother and less noticeable then it could have been. A circular scar about one inch in diameter was slightly bumpy under his right arm on his chest.

But he tried to ignore them as he got to his shower. It wasn't like any of the Halliwells ever did.

"Yo!" Nic called over the heads of a group of juniors dressed in heavy coats. Chris turned around and smiled at the other young man who currently had a dark blue sweatshirt with 'Do I make you sweat?' on the cover in white. "Dude, there's a gathering at one of the Blue Hollow grounds tonight. You busy?" he asked. He knew that the other boy wasn't as the only thing he ever did was hang out with him and their girls or go home to sleep.

"Sure, Nic. Which one?"

"The grand docks in California, I think." He stated.

"Cool. Did you remember to study for the Bio test?"

"Study? Test?" Nic asked after a second.

"Yeah, the one Mr. Marks said will be a big review for the semester final."

"Crap," Nic said after a second, before turning his eyes on Chris. The twice-blessed rolled his relaxed stormy eyes before pulling a folder from the tiny sac on his shoulder. It was weightless and had a whole lot more then it looked able to carry. But he had the school folders on the first pocket along with the materials he'd need. He'd figured that Nic would forget about it and had been ready. Nic's puppy-eyes only worked on his girlfriend.

"Here," Chris said with a roll of his eyes before Nic could ask.

Nic sighed in relief. "Thanks dude," and then he changed the subject. "You talked to the girls yet?" he asked.

"Nope," and then leaning back against one of the rafters, Chris closed his eyes and sent out a mental probe. –"Hey, love."-

-"Chris!"- a shouted reply made him wince, though he took in a mental view of his girlfriend. He opened his eyes again and laughed softly as he met his friend's eyes.

"What?"

"Bianca was showering."

Nic snickered. "Was?"

"Now she's just covered in pink soap," and he gave a boyish smirk that could melt the hardest of souls. He might have been far more experienced than other people, but there was something about him that just made him seem so innocent.

Nic gave an outright laugh. "And you actually-" He gave a yelp as someone jumped on his back but knew better than to kick off that clinging vine with the feminine laughter. He gave a basic glare all around to everyone around him as they looked for the source of the musical sound.

"What's going on now?" she asked, a humorous tone to her question. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black _'I can blow you away'_ on it for the weather. December was cold and the day was only slightly foggy, but they were used to the San Franciscan weather.

"Nothing much," Chris replied, "But there is some kind of gathering over in Blue Hollow tonight."

"Oh, really? Where?" she asked.

"Some of the more deserted docks in California," her boyfriend replied. She leaned down to kiss him and Chris rolled his eyes good naturedly. He'd have done the same with his own girlfriend, but that didn't mean he had to see so much o fit in the middle of some words with his friends.

Looking down at his watch, he realised there was only a few minutes left before first period. "Later guys," but they didn't hear him, to into one another. "Remember to look at the Bio notes," he said a little bit louder to catch their attention.

He left them after a nod. The gang shared first lunch and the last three classes but no one had first hour together. Second Chris shared a class with Dice, and third hour Bianca had a class with Nic, but they were pretty much alone otherwise.

-

_Period 1- Chris: Math 5-8, Bianca: Computers, Dice: Choir, Nic: Math 3-4._

_Period 2- Chris: English 5-8, Bianca: Math 5-8, Dice: English 5-8, Nic: Wood Works. _

_Period 3- Chris: Adv. Computers, Bianca: English 5-8, Dice: Math 5-8, Nic: Weights._

_Lunch_

_Period 4- Biology with Mr. Marks_

_Period 5- Art with Ms. Mason_

_Period 6- American History with Mrs. Lee. _

_-_

The only person who truly worked for her grades was Dice. Nic just shuffled along comfortable while Bianca was fine with Bs. Chris got As most of the time though he didn't really try for them. He hadn't been very noticed in the family for them despite the fact that Wyatt Matthew Halliwell got average Cs in everything but his Weight class.

Nic was against taking Accelerated English until that last two years. He said he'd use the basic math classes to fill up extra space. He did share his third hour with Chris's brother, Wyatt, however. The other man did not even recognize him for a friend of his brother's. That class had really made the young man realize how far out of their youngest son's life the Halliwells really were.

The first three classes of the day went by pretty slow, but lunch was a relief. Chris orbed them to China town for some real lunch. A friend of theirs owned a little restaurant and let them eat there free. They'd used that permission at least a couple of times a week and would often sit down and talk with Mau Kea-Lee about various things from their school projects to homework and demon hauntings. Mau Kea-Lee would often pass on information. The man had quite a few magical beings on his payroll that just wanted to stay out of the way of anyone looking for players on the sides.

Of course, Mau was pretty quiet about what else he did. The Kea-Lees were an old Asian mystical family who dealt in the holding of magical artifacts- a black market bank of sorts for the magical. Bianca and Dice had run across an accident waiting to happen in a little boy that had suddenly appeared in the Zoo on a field trip wearing dragon regalia of his family. They'd roped their boys into helping him find his family, and Sr. Mau had been quite taken with the helpers. It had been just a little later that Flower and Nic had lost their parents.

Flower came over after her school –she was just in first grade- was over for the day, and she would 'jump' back home by four o' clock.

Jumping was Nic's and Evelyn's way of getting from place to place. She could only do it in areas she was familiar with, such as her home and in the back of the small restaurant where there was a door to the Kea-Lee family manor. Evelyn and Jun were good friends. Jun's mother Atkan made them a good snack and then would often sit with them for twenty minutes of meditation.

Flower had been familiar with it already because her brother and 'other siblings' had taught her. They were still young though and were not really fully capable of being parents. Atkan acted as a second mother to the girl and Bianca suspected that there would probably be some kind of unofficial marriage contract between Jun and Flower if things kept going the way they were.

They got back to school in record time and were there for the Bio test. Chris went through it pretty easily, as did Bianca who was used to gore and the literal insides. Dice believed she had gotten at least an 82 percent on the test, and Nic was just thanking Chris for the notes.

Ms. Mason was pretty lax in her class and the four just gathered at one table and worked on a group abstract pencil drawing with a paper the exact size of the table. They each would sign a corner when they were done, but for now, they contented themselves to listening to their iPod Nanos and speaking softly while doodling away.

While none of them were really into history, though Chris was half-obsessed with magical history, the class was somewhat fun. Mrs. Lee often had them doing flashcard games and watching movie clips. Many times they would do investigations of sorts on curious things like the disappearance of the first American colony, Roanoke, or discussing the JFK thing. They'd take notes, explain theories, and then come up with their own.

It was refreshing for a class and Chris was happy for the teacher whom hadn't realised she was pregnant yet. Sensing Auras occasionally came in handy-especially when trying to avoid his relatives.

* * *

School finally ended by 2:30 pm and the four of them made their way to Devon-Shire Park on the grounds of the high school. Many kids went there after school to smoke pot or something, but the gang went to the usually-empty playground and sat around on the swings. Sometimes they would push each other around on the carrousel. They'd orb/shimmer/jump/wind away half an hour later. Bianca was free to go back to her apartment or do whatever she wanted, but Nic had promised to check in with Flower by then. It was the only time Dice was expected back at her dad's place, but Chris was supposed to be home by then all the time. He just orbed to the tree at the corner of his block and walked to the manor. 

"Hey mom," Chris said airily while jogging up the stairs to lay his bag in his room.

"Oh, Chris," his mother said, as if she hadn't seen him come in. "We're going out to celebrate a big scholarship for college that your brother got. It's for over $500 dollars." She replied.

Chris blew air out of his nose noisily. _Why couldn't they have told me this earlier, say the day before so he could have not made plans?_ He thought.

"What?" she asked, seeing this look of frustration.

Chris looked down, surprised. She was sitting on the couch, and he was surprised that she had actually noticed him. "Nothing. I just have to rain check my plans now." He replied. Though Chris made sure not to put any bitterness or feelings into this reply other then that he was answering her question, a flicker followed over her features.

"Well, Christopher," he winced, hating his full first name, "you'll just have to ignore those little plans. It's important that we show your brother how proud of him we are that he got good enough grades to earn part of his tuition," she replied, not sure of or why she was mad.

He turned his head so she wouldn't see the smile that didn't reach his eyes or the slighted anger, "Yeah, I know." He was already upstairs before she could think of replying.

Chris got to his room and dropped the bag on the chair (he wasn't worried about anything inside getting damaged over anything less than a level four fireball) before sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He blew out noisily and closed his eyes. Concentrating, he sent out a three-way mental probe to his friends. He was the only one with active telepathy, but he could bend its use to his friends when he concentrated enough.

-"My mom slapped a _thing_ on me. I can't go out till later."-

-"Aw man,"- he heard Nic, already seeing how the other young man would have scrunched his face to roll his eyes, -"I heard there was going to be a bonfire"-

-"Oh well, I can probably think of someone to hunt down for some cash"-

-"No, go on with out me"- Chris cut his girlfriend off. –"Have some fun without me and throw a few wood chips in for me. Just because I'm not going to have fun doesn't mean any of you need to go without."-

-"Well, if you're sure…"- both of the girls replied with doubt. It was rare to have fun anywhere unless there was either two or four of them there at a time.

-"Yeah, go ahead. If we're back early enough, I'll imagine myself over there before eleven."- Something interesting about his own skill at Astral Projection was that he could see his ghostly when he was awake with a little concentration. But when he did it when he was asleep, he could make his form physical as if he was really there. He liked to party like that with his friends sometimes because it let him get more sleep. Plus, it was a good thing to use when they were stuck somewhere, say, the underworld inside crystals.

-"Okay dude, but don't annoy your parents. We need to avoid trouble and all"-

-"Yeah, I know"- Chris replied, speaking of their plan that was to be implemented soon.

-"Oh, about that. I've gotten all the herbs and the different sands we'll need"- Dice cut in.

-"And I've got the runes and things perfected for it"- Nic said.

-"So will we be ready? We only have few days left."-

-"Yeah,"- Dice said.

-"Yep."- was the lip that Bianca gave.

-"All we need now is to actually do it"- Nic said though their line.

-"Great. Later."- Chris said shortly before untapping the connection. He stayed laid back with his eyes closed for a while, thinking over the plan.

They'd been planning this since the end of seventh grade. On the winter solstice, in four days, they would be gathering on a deserted beach at six o' clock and at the exact time of the late solstice, they would chant and draw blood, binding them together. It would do more then offer them more power though, and allow them to share and open them to their powers. It would utterly bind them together. It would make sure that none of them could turn to the dark. It would assure all of them that they had someone to count on.

And then none of them would be alone.

Flower would have two brothers and two sisters.

And then they would always be assured that they were not alone.

The night went slowly but Chris hardly paid any attention. There were hardly any words said to him and he said only what was necessary. "Congrats, Wyatt." Once upon a time he had been his brother, but now he was never "Wy," not ever.

Wyatt smiled back but then went back to his doting family, the crazy widowed Aunts looking at Wyatt and whispering to their young girls that they should be just like him. He'd never been close to any of them though he suspected that maybe his cousins would join him in the 'not Wyatt' category by the time they got older.

He looks at Pammy, Patty, and Patsy, Paige's three triplets. They are paying no attention to Wyatt. They're in their own little world. It's Penny, Phoebe's only daughter, that he is worried about. She's seven years old and looking at Wyatt as if he is the second coming of… well, he _is_ the second coming of Arthur. But she looks star struck.

He has this cold feeling that it is going to get her killed. Chris had long learned that things were better when he listened to his feelings. And this one worried him more than he cared to admit.

Though he had never really been close to any of them, they were still his blood. He cared. And suddenly he got chills. Wyatt was twice-blessed. Wyatt had obvious powers-he was the perfect savior. But what if… what if he wasn't able to save his family from himself?

* * *

His alarm goes off again and his eyes open. They scrunch back and he gives a groan when the light from his opened window hits his eyes. He quickly remembers the night before and his concerns. The alarm only goes off when he gets up to turn it off fully. He suspects Wyatt is already gone. 

He is already half way to the shower when he realizes its Saturday. Without bothering to send a probe to her mind, Chris orbs over to Bianca's flat. His smiley boxers are all he has on and she is already ogling him when he comes in. Bianca is on the dark blue fluffy couch, only some small lingering traces of sleep wear left. Chris's eyes narrow and he unconsciously licks his lips.

"Chris!" Bianca yells, surprised that he is there. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hey Bi," he replies, going to her and kissing her. "How was your night?" She shrugs and pulls him back down.

"Boring. You weren't there." She replies. Bianca doesn't want to talk.

She is responding quickly and nearly pulls him down to the couch with her. It isn't long before their heavy in a make out session, tongues dueling for a dominance they'll never have over the other.

He's kissing her neck now and she can't help but moan, the stirring in her belly not something new around him. One of her legs falls to the floor, wile her right leg straddles her boyfriend's body above her. _Yes_, she thinks, _this is going to be a good day_.

And all their thoughts are pretty soon forgotten.

* * *

-"Dudes"- they hear. Asleep, they push it away at first. 

-"Chris, Bianca, Wake up!"- Chris groans. He's naked under a sheet. Looking around, he wonders when he got pulled to the bedroom. Looking to his right, he sees his girlfriend groggily lick her lips and yawn.

-"What's up Nic"- They aren't sure which one of them asked the question, but it doesn't really matter. So long after spreading the single link through the four of them alone has given them all a little ability to tap into it, whether Chris consciously dictated it or not.

-"Flower hasn't come home yet"- They're up now. She was supposed to have been with Jun Kea-Lee for a sleep over the night before.

-"Have you jumped over to their familial house yet?"-

-"I tried, but it's like there is some kind of ward over it or something."- They jump up now even with their bones and muscles protesting the movement.

–"We'll be right over"- There is no reason that there should be any ward up around the place.

Chris pulls on an old pair of jeans and a black shirt under his sweater. He slips a little pouch in his pocket. It's another keyhole to a bunch of supplies. He doesn't go anywhere without it. Bianca is naked from the waste up, her short jeans having been ties back on pretty quickly. Chris has to help her find her bra, which turned up behind on of the comforters in the living room. Its not more than two minutes before they both turn up in an apartment a couple miles away.

"Where's Dice?" Bianca asks her 'brother.'

"Right here," the blonde with red streaks shows herself, her emerald eyes worry-filled. She too loves Flower and is worried. They all are. They stand in a circle without having to think about it. Clockwise, its Bianca, then Chris, then Nic, and then Dice.

"So, what do we do?"

"I got some of my warding kits," Nic pulls out a small scroll, "and the directions for breaking in. We can make a one-way incision through whatever we can't go through normally." It's dangerous. They don't know what is on the other side or what side effects the wards might have with the hole.

But they are worried about Flower and Jun and they need to know what is going on.

"Okay. So, I'll create a quick spell. Bianca, you should set up the markings for the hole to go in with some of the newer chalk. Nic, make sure that's everything we need. Dice, why don't you start working on some more spells in case we need to get out." Everyone nodded and as one, Bianca shimmered them across the street from the restaurant they frequented.

The sun was out and warm on their skin. If they were to read a clock somewhere close by, they would find it was just after 1 o' clock. They made their way to the restaurant, suspiciously closed. The sign on the door was crooked and hadn't been moved since the night before.

It looked deserted. Chris tried to suppress the chills that traveled up his spine.

In a group they made their way to the restaurant. Dice had to switch around the locks with her magic fingers before they could go in-they didn't want to break the door and cause unwanted attention. No one was watching them and maybe that was part of it that tingled on their too-easy senses.

Looking around, Bianca saw no one-it was suddenly like a ghost town and she began to feel like she was on a job. She schooled her features and had a quick mental discussion with her hubby and friends. They had been ready to go in and find their little midgets with some magic. But the sensibilities now said they'd be into something bigger.

* * *

TBC…

Okay, Ive had this for a long time and am posting it only because i keep almost losing it. Enjoy please but I beg of no flames. They make me cry and not want to write anymore. Also, there will be random updates as usual though I have the next chapter waiting to be beta'd. If you want the job just ask. First come first serve of course. And yes for all those here, it is a Chris/Bianca fic. There is a surprise in the sequel thingy im planning but no promises as I haven't gotten there yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Distilled Light**

_**Chapter 2: The Saving**_

-"Telepathic conversations"-

Christopher Perry Halliwell -Water-: Charmed One x Elder, Warren line,

_Mentioned Abilities_: Orbing, healing, telekinesis, telepathy, perfect memory, computers, aura reading, astral, energy balls,

_Characteristics_: 6 feet and 1 inch, dark brown hair, grey storm eyes, projection, etc.

_Mentality_: Leader, Neurotic, has to keep busy, sarcastic, unconcerned about himself,

-

Bianca Lynn Perry -Fire-: Phoenix x Witch

_Mentioned_ _Abilities_: shimmering, fireballs, telekinesis, strength sapping, scrying, thought-by-touch reading, conjuring

_Characteristics_: 5 feet 8 inches, exotic skin, navy blue eyes,

_Mentality_: isolated, cares only for a few,

-

Candice Mauve Hendrix "Dice" -Air-: Witch x Mortal, Fae, Siren

_Mentioned_ _Abilities_: Wind powers (healing, warding, listening, oxygen), warding, switching, instrument, potions, dance

_Characteristics_: 5 feet and 5 inches, blonde with red ends, emerald eyes, petite,

_Mentality_: daring,

-

Davinick Liamason Berkley "Nic" -Earth-: Witch x Witch,

_Mentioned_ _Abilities_: morphing, super strength, jumping

_Characteristics_: 6 feet and 4 inches, dark almost black hair, chocolate dark eyes, solid,

_Mentality_: Laid back,

-

Evelyn Berkley "Flower": Witch x Witch

_Mentioned_ _Abilities_: jumping, turning/conjuring into flowers , slight-of-hand

_Characteristics_: 6 y/o, cute, black hair

_Mentality_: always happy, loud

-

Kea-Lee Jun: Sorcerer x Mortal,

_Mentioned_ _Abilities_:

_Characteristics_: 7 y/o, Asian,

_Mentality_: quiet, contemplative,

_

* * *

Torches line the stone path hallways of the castle. There are flickers of people and corners and dimensions that shouldn't exist. Its dark and it looks like it's a movie set. There are ground torn away. The visage zooms out and it becomes apparent that the walls aren't turned away. They are warded through._

And Phoebe Halliwell turns over in her bed, completely unaware of her power.

Before they can go into the deserted restaurant many of their lunch memories contain, Bianca Perry looks around them again, the ghost town getting on her nerves. There is no way this area should be still. She sees movement suddenly and a man on a bicycle with the usual tee-pee hat comes by. So it's not a ghost town, and she goes to alert her boyfriend. She grabs his arm and her spine pin-pricks up.

_There are grouped people and those she knows are in the center. They're in trouble. Flower is crying and she's bleeding. Jun sits next to her and he's holding his mother's body. Kea-Lee Sr. stands in front of them. They're talking but she can't hear them and guesses that it doesn't matter what they say._

_Chris steps out and she gets a bad feeling._

_He says something and the man turns around and blasts him with an energy ball. Flower swipes her hand and turns the men wearing black cloaks into stone flowers. She stand up and plucks each of them, leaving them to die. But Chris is dead._

She comes out of it with a gasp and nearly falls with the thought of Chris dead. He's at her side and holding her but she pushes away to stand herself up. _She. Will. Not. Swoon, Damn it!_

-"What's wrong-what is it?"- Dice asks quickly, stopping in her part of the B.A.E. for a moment.

-"What did you see?"- Nic asks in tandem. He's standing now and

-"Bianca, relax, You're fine"- and Bianca looks at her boyfriend and takes his hand in her own.

-"I saw Flower in a, err, enclosed circle with a bunch of black cloaked freaks surrounding everybody. Atkan was dead and Flower was bleeding. But the real warning was something else. Chris, you stepped out to defend whatever it was that was going on, and it worked but he blasted you with an energy ball."- Bianca hurried the words out before they could slip away from her. She was still holding onto his hand, with some blue chalk in her hand.

"Huh," Chris wasn't taking the news that he had died as hard as the others were.

Nic looks at him like he's psychotic before blanking his face, but then turns around and goes in first, the bag in his hands. Chris was the martyr and their leader-but it was _their_ job to keep him alive and cheer him up. The other three hurry after him, Bianca still gripping Chris's right hand. He squeezes back as they make their ways upstairs and through the door that leads to… an alley?

It takes a moment of squinching his eyes, but Chris sees the aura of the ward. He scoops some dust off of the ground and tosses it in the air. It lands and a slight see-through strip of magic is seen. Bianca finally lets go of his hand and makes her way over to it. Wards are hard to write on, but as long as she knows they are there, she can do it.

Nic is looking through the bag and mentally calculating everything in it.

Dice has a small notebook in her hand and is randomly moving her finger like the orchestra teacher does as she rhymes to her minds contentment. Chris has his eyes closed and is mentally gathering his powers. He doesn't do this often and might as well now. It is how he mentally builds up for a force field. Wyatt and himself have to do on their own what came naturally as babies.

It wasn't more than a minute or two of scratching noises and mumbled curses from Bianca that they were ready.

-"Are we ready?"- Chris asked.

-"Aye, aye, Capitan"- Nic stated.

-"Yup"- Bianca contributed

-"And I have some useful spells ready"- Dice stated, knowing he had some of his own in mind as well.

-"Then let's do this thing"- Chris stated.

They gathered around, Dice, Chris, Bianca, and then Nic standing in front of the sketchy drawing on the section of the ward that was slightly visible.

As one, they took hands, closed their eyes, bowed their heads and spoke aloud. They unconsciously tugged on their bond to find the words.

_-"In our way this ward does keep_

_Us away from those who seek_

_Let us through to the problem at hand_

_So we may seek and say our demands"-_

It was iffy and for a moment they looked up and nothing happened. Bianca repressed her urge to kick someone. And then the ward simply disappeared, mark and all.

"Huh," Nic stated.

Bianca pouted. Drawing on wards was hard enough but her minute or two of work had apparently proved unnecessary.

"I guess we'll have to keep that spell handy," Dice said aloud, voicing all of their thoughts. It had just taken the whole ward down. They stood standing before they let their hands down, coming out of the tiny stupor.

"Well, let's go on." Chris stated, walking forward and through the path on to the manor.

"No, I think we'll just stay here?" Nic said to him sarcastically, before moving after him and the girls.

"Suit yourself," Chris retorted back, knowing that it wasn't a serious statement.

They knew their way through the Kea-Lee home, having been there often enough to call the homeowners by their first names-though they knew them by their family names in respect; Except young Jun of course. It looked deserted and all of the lights were turned off. The quartet passed through the living rooms, den, kitchen and made a quick look through the bedrooms just in case. Before going into the back garden where the entrance to the bank lay, they said some silent spells and rendered their bodies invisible to enemies.

The stone floor from her vision was in more detail now and Bianca looked up for a second to see what else was there. The torches turned on when they were in the area, something it did for all people. No doubt now that Kea-Lee knew they were coming. Now all they had to do was look for them and save Flower and The Family of Kea-Lee.

Mentally, Nic sorted through a list of tortures for whoever dared touch Flower, unknowingly copying the thoughts of his three friends around him. Bianca was a little shaken from the news that Chris could die, but she could see how her boyfriend seemed unconcerned about that. She made a mental note to herself to take him home and make sure all of his pieces were in place as well after this little escapade.

It wasn't long before they found them, counting sixteen of the minions of the latest bid for power, and the head honcho between two of his personal soldiers. As they sorted out where everyone was, Nic had to keep himself from snarling aloud and jumping down and using all of those idiots as punching bags. They did have powers after all. Dice handed Bianca a passing breeze for an inner healing before they could split up fully.

Bianca moved around down on the playing field, her demonic abilities allowing her to pass around and remain hidden thanks to her demonic sense on the underworld radar. She made her way down to where the captives were and had to hold Flower's mouth closed from squeaking. Jun look at her for a moment but knew to look away to not alert anybody. She put her finger to her lips and arched her eyes to tell her what to do.

Using the wind that was following her as Dice had directed, she placed it over the wound and it funneled into her but looked as if it did nothing. Her momentary bond with it alerted her to the fact that it was healing the internal damage however.

She then pointed to the head honcho guy, turned her fingers to show him jumping around, and then pointing to Flower and wiggling her fingers.

Flower blinked in understanding, reassured that they were okay and her family was around and about to save her. She kept the immediate emotions away from her, but then the minions were to stupid to watch for the 'little filly'.

"The bank does not stand in your hands," stated Mau Kea-Lee loudly, and with a confidence that seemed to amuse the head honcho.

"Well old man, as soon as I cut off your family line and threaten a few people, it _will_ be once again." The man, another of Asian decent and had an astounding amount of conviction in him for an insane demon. Dice was listening to their words intently. They seemed to be arguing but at the same time splitting their sides. The minions seemed to have no minds of their own. But then, that's what minions were for, right?

They'd been over the same meaning for the past couple of minutes. Basically, the intruder wanted the bank-his main focus at least. She could tell by his insinuations that his real aim was for something _in_ the bank. She wondered for about half a second what it was before feeling the wind she had lent to Bianca infused itself in Atkan. Though it wasn't obvious, the near-dead mother was now just wounded and passed out.

When Kea-Lee Mau moved in front of his son, blocking him from view of the madman, Bianca slipped quietly to the side and readied herself for an attack. Right after he threatened his line once again, Christopher took a single second to do a number of things. First, he made a sound on the gravel. Then he sent out an astral self that was glamoured to look different. That glamour stepped out into the room as if he had just walked through everything.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to crash this party," he spoke with an English accent of someone from the land of scones, tweed, and tea. Dice took that time to send out some wind to give him form, solidifying the matter around him as if he really was something.

The madman conjured an energy ball just as Bianca kicked three minions on their asses with her invisible 'bad' self. The astral self of Chris that was glamoured acted as if he was blow away but in reality all Dice did was take away her wind and send it like a bomb at one of the lieutenants. Nic took that time to run to his sister and the captives. As he did so, he saw his sister rise and sweep both her hands, turning the enemies into flowers of stone growing out of the ground.

Chris took back in his astral self and stepped forward into the light. The battle, if it could be called that, was not more than a few seconds. Unfortunately after a petal count, they had discovered that one of the minions had gotten away thanks to the wards that had been down. Dice gave it a moments thought before dismissing it for later. Mau hurried to check on his wife. He dismissed his servants and workers to the infirmary and back to their jobs.

Flower had literally jumped on and at her big brother before going around and hugging every body from the quartet who always hugged back, to the Kea-Lees who had learned to hug back, to the servants whom would learn to hug back. Chris wondered if she would come up with some kind of empathy.

The witches went around and plucked the eighteen flowers that hadn't gotten away to let them die, sticking them in a small sack to be questioned later. Chris handed them to Mau to do as he wished and gathered around his friends. Dice draped a wind on Flower to heal her cut arm and finger and made sure the little girl stayed with Nic so that her boyfriend wouldn't get any ideas.

Mau thanked them and wondered to himself and aloud how he was to repay them. The four of them shrugged and said none was needed, but as was his custom, he needed to do something. But as they didn't much care for any real penance, he let the thought pass and be saved for later. He was sure there would be something the four of them would need later on.

Back at the house, they shared a meal of flavored beef and spiced noodles as Flower told them her view of what happened and explained how well her day previous had been. Chris hoped through their bond that their Saturdays weren't always this 'exciting', just to have his friends laugh at him. He sighed. Nothing around him was really normal and he knew they were right, but he wanted at least a little bit of normality to his days. He wasn't as crazy about the mortal ways as his mother wanted them to have, but he was close enough for his comfort.

At the end of the meal, they had some fun while Jun showed off his divination skills with some self-drawn tarot cards that Atkan was teaching them to make. Flower showed her own divination skill off, and though it wasn't nearly as in depth, it was nice to see the drawings. Most of Flower's had some kind of plant and greenery in each photo.

-"We should just buy her an Herbery and a greenhouse for her birthday"- Nic told them, and Chris agreed with it whole heartedly.

-"With the way she gets her thumb so green? I wouldn't be surprised if she chased some of the other herbologists out of the field"-

-"In the meantime, I'll just give her another window plot at my flat. That'll keep her busy for a little bit,"- Bianca told them.

Atkan did a palm reading for them, and though they had heard many of the things before and were determined not to think about most of them, she did foreshadow a newer bond forming between them. The four looked at one another in tandem and gave her a few details while Flower sat on the lap of the Sr. Kea-Lee and listed off some properties of one of her new flowers she'd planted in her yard at home.

Before they left, they undid their spell, just to have he wards come back up. Atkan and some of the workers painted some runes, much to the fascination of Nic, and brought down the barrier from the very ward stones that the demons had planted. They made a stop at a Lowe's before meeting back at the Berkley home to collect a new flower for Evelyn. They did so every couple of weeks for the young girl. They would only have a couple more visits before they'd have to start going to other shops and marts in order to find something new for Flower.

By six o' clock, they were tired for the day and Bianca took her hubby back to her apartment where… she made sure that all of her boyfriend was still in place and intact. They try not to become to tired out though. The next day will be a long one.

* * *

TBC… 

Dont expect the third chapter for a while. I don't know why Im posting this now, but its getting annoyed and there is a limit to how many days a file can be kept on


	3. Chapter 3

**Distilled Light**

_Chapter 3: Witches Four of the Deliverance of the Bond_

Sunday morning dawns bright and early. The sun is out and the chill in the air foreshadows night showers. No one will be at the beach this time of the year in December. They meet together for a picnic around ten am and wear light clothes while Dice's breezes warm them of the chill. Chris has made some sandwiches with shredded chicken, herbs and spices, mayonnaise, and some other chunks of things like cheese. If there was one thing his mother ever gave him (besides the blood and powers) it was his skill in cooking. Compared to his brother, he was _God of Food_. Wyatt Halliwell could not cook to save his life-much like their Aunt Phoebe.

Christopher always regretted that his mother hadn't noticed him most because they could have bonded in the kitchen. But no, it had never happened. He tried to chase away those thoughts but it took some kisses from his girlfriend before he could will away thoughts of the Halliwells.

They brought some books and their custom robes that Bianca had conjured for them weeks ago. Bianca had the red of fire, the element she would be; For the symbol, red, orange, and yellow arms reached up from a swirly globe like the flames reaching high for heaven. Chris had the deep sea blue waves of water, his own symbol element. The sea water hitting the shore had him in his element. Nic had the green of earth, the emeralds of Dice's eyes, because he was unmoving like a rock. Sometimes it made Chris wonder if they had some elemental in their past, but he knew nothing really of proof, just speculation. Dice had a subtle off-white grey because she was the control of the winds.

Bianca picked up the bottles of colored sand from four corners of the earth one by one and made a four-cornered symbol that they would have to connect them. For Chris's corner, the sand was a dark inky black, while Dice was styled by a white dirt. Nic's was a dusty brown while she herself was circled by a golden hue that still had a contrast from the sand around them. Dice circled a wind ward around them that kept the other air out of their way and made sure their positions would not get moved.

December in San Francisco was not a time most beings of magic chose to celebrate by the water.

In tribute, they each brought a source of sacrifice. For wind, Dice had a butterfly with purple and blue wings in a jar. For water, Chris brought a glass shell full of some water that had been ice from both poles of the world an orb away. For earth, Nic chose to sacrifice a layer of corded willow reed and ash that did not need to grow in plotted ground. Bianca set a fireball inside of a glass orb that would hold it until the orb was broken.

In a small chest, they each wrote a small paper with ideas and dreams and things that might be seen in a time machine one buried beneath a tree. They circled the cornered design with blessed as and holy water. By the time the sun began to set, its inky warmth falling beneath the horizon, they were ready and the calm sky seemed to hold its breath in the eegerness to watch them.

Before they took their places, they hugged each other and kissed their lovers passionately. It would be their last until the new beginning.

Slowly, they began.

_"We gather here,"_ they spoke in tandem, strength obvious in their words, their bond fully open to keep their words in sync, _"today, to offer our magic into the ether, to bring within us a bond of magic."_

_"Brothers,"_ the young men spoke together, raising their hands above them, and then bowing to the center of the circle.

_"Sisters,"_ the young women spoke as one, raising their hands above them, and then bowing to the center of the circle.

_"We are human,"_ light flashed above them and the conjured robes sizzled away from them, the magic of one falling away and leaving bare skin for color and sound to stream gently across like the wind Dice swayed.

"_We are beings of magic,"_ light flashed again and the wards around them were gone with a black and blue pummel of magic.

_"We hide nothing,"_ a blinding light entered each other their minds and there was pain as if everything was being torn out of their skulls. But still, they went on. If they stopped this would all be worthless and they would cease to exist.

_"We are one,"_ and suddenly everything was being put back into place but now there was more than one life, as if they were one person, one being, one past. one blood.

_"We are one,"_ lightning strikes the water three times in tandem and the sky moved now as if in a dream, a supernatural speed where the storm moves above them but goes no farther. The world of all else stilled. They were out of time on the will of Magic and Life itself.

_"Christopher Perry Halliwell, son of an Elder, son of a Charmed Witch of the Warren line, brother of the Twice-Blessed first son,"_ he is still kneeling but now he sits up and spreads his hands to the sky. His eyes bleed.

_"Bianca Lynn Perry, daughter of a witch from the line of Diason, daughter of a Phoenix Witch from the line burned in Salem and reborn in the ashes,"_ she spread her hands to the sky as her boyfriend had. She wants to blink away the red tears but does not fall to instinct. She is controlled.

"_Candice Mauve Hendrix, daughter of a witch of the line of Emeran, of the Fae and of the Siren,"_ she sat up and offered her self to the sky. Dice has to blink the tears when the winds do no break it away.

_"Davinick Liamason Berkley, son of the last Witch from the line of Estwar, son of the line of Naraed_," Nic welcomes the blood from his eyes. His pulse beats rapidly among the others. They all feel as if they are in some sort of sensation room where everything has thrown them together and sewed all of their hearts and veins in one single lenthy string.

As one, they continued, _"I offer myself to the sky,"_ they united their hands and bowed again, _"I offer myself to the earth,"_ they grabbed a handful and came back up, the sand spiraling back down in a storm of dust, _"I offer myself to the flames,"_ the pain was still there and it was joined by the burning intensity that Bianca's ancestors must have felt, _"I offer myself to the waves,"_ and they were suddenly covered with everything-memories, feelings, thoughts, everything-and then there was still a little room, _"I am an offering to the ether,"_ their eyes exploded in their heads and their teeth chattered and though many may have sunk to the ground. Blood fell in globs, sinking into the sand around them as their skin and muscle fell to bone and only their spirits truly remained alive.

Somehow, through the pain and the shock their mouths still moved and they continued on, _"I am an offering to the life of magic,"_ something seemed to surround them in a brilliant white light. If they weren't already blinded by the state of having no eyes left then they would be taken from the stark whiteness, _"I am the protector of the innocent, and the hunter of the damned,"_ lightning struck, _"I am one with magic,"_ blood flew from cuts in their right wrists and their skin paled the rest of the way until they were white as snow and the land around them turned inky black with the red falling away, _"I am one with this circle!"_ Light burst forward that though they couldn't see, they could feel it as the warm echo of the wombs where they were born from and the fire they sent their enemies to.

They inched forward to give their offerings, having placed what they needed securly close to them. Chris reached his glass and cut his finger, but picked it up and cupped it in has hand. Bianca took up the class orb before it could roll away and cradled it in her hand as a strip of skin was cut. Candice struggled with the latch but managed to catch the butterfly in both of her hands, keeping it from getting away as she peirced a finger. Nic took his small branch and readied himself, fingers split, for the upcoming.

And as one, they launched their offerings to the center where the small chest they had written words into. There was a flash, and then the lightning gathering around them struck the center. Their skin was electrocuted, the insides burst with the power and all they were and all they could be was cut off. And as blackness took them from the bloodied sands, they were put back together.

Slowly, they came to. The waving consciousness was surrounding them, swinging them in a cradling softness like a cotton mattress. A gentle breeze shot around them, giving their reborn bodies a little feeling; massaging gently their new skin to begin the blood working within them. Pins-and-needles was the second thing each of them felt. The first was the pressure of another body holding them still, unable to move. Slowly, they opened their new eyes in the darkness.

There was no light at first but the small flickering images of the liquid around them. Once upon a time it may have startled them that they were underwater. Candice would have sent bubbles of oxygen to where they would were suspended.

_Once upon a time_ was not now.

Now, there was only contentment. Their brains had been rewired and now they were seeing all the energy around them as if they could see nothing else. Chris's arm twitched. And he blinked, coming to, finally. He moved to swim upwards, but found they were already seeming to float up though oxygen wasn't something he understood. He felt new, his fingers unscarred. That oval shape from a demonic insect years ago that his brother hadn't believed him about was gone. All of the little scars that had once damaged them were gone.

It felt like he was new, a soul in a conjured body almost. All the little veins in his arms seemed unperturbed by fat cells. All the tunnels that lead from his core seemed greater with a number of more tunnels leading around him. He flexed his arms to feel it and his skin was baby soft and uncalussed.

He decided to let the current run with him. Glancing around him, he could see that Dice, Nic, and Bianca were all doing the same thing. Before the current of water or whatever was surrounding them cradled them back to sleep, he wondered slightly what else he was feeling was different. He didn't realize his thoughts were the exact thoughts of those three around him.

Something on the back of their necks pounded.

Something where their wrists had bled pounded.

Something where their hearts were newly grown, pounded and then a bunch of little tunnels like the roots of a willow tree spread out and gathered them into a web.

A Triquetra on a family book of magic blinked a blinding white before going back to normal, no one nearby to see it.

A scroll way up high in the metaphorical sky blinked, flashed, and the burnt up in a fire of ash catching many of its watchers in shock.

Magic everywhere seemed to hum a delighted sigh. A twinkle in the night sky came anew, a star for the new One.

And the paths changed.

Somewhere, a prophet tilts back her head. Her fellows glance at her. She has not given a word in a millennia. Why start now? What will she say that is so important? She breathes the words as she would bleed red rivulets of crimson blood of she could.

_They come, bonded of magic_

_Children of the stars, they come_

_Forgotten heirs_

_Forbidden hearts_

_Forever One they have come_

_Watch as the world bears new fruit_

_Watch and rejoice for they come_

_Magic his reclaimed her children_

_Truth must be set_

_They come_

_One_

She bows her head and smiles. Cassandra, the Lady of Prophets, the great Prophetess herself, has spoken. In every world, in every time, she smiles.

* * *

TBC… It's a short filler piece, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it. There isn't much left for this part of the story. But at least I finally gave you the... ritual.

Hoping for reviews... -Goddessa39. 


End file.
